


Mika

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, delivery, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: Mike agrees to stay with a pregnant Evelyn while Blip and Ginny are on a road trip.





	Mika

Evelyn Sanders was one of the greatest women he had ever met. In the years that she and Blip Had been a part of the Padre’s family, Mike had come to think of her as almost sister. She was always around. She cheered him up when he was down. She invited him to Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter dinners when he had nowhere else to go. She had been the one to finally push him to admit his feelings to Ginny. Probably the best decision he had ever made.

All that said, he never thought he would be there when she delivered her third child. It all started when the Padre’s made it to the playoffs. Mike had retired the previous year, so Blip asked him to keep Ev company while the team was in Chicago. She was only 36 weeks, to soon to actually have the baby, but too far gone to be flying. 

Evelyn had rolled her eyes, but hell, if it made her husband worry less she would put up with Mike eating all the food in the house and letting the boys watch all the Die Hard movies. Honestly, she was surprised how attentive he was. He did laundry, and somehow made the boys fold it and put their clothes away. He did dishes and even cooked a decent meal.

By the third day of the Padre’s being away, Evelyn was actually enjoying having Mike around. He brought her breakfast in bed, but she wasn’t feeling terribly hungry. She decide to sleep a little more. When she woke up again, she got up to go the the bathroom, but as soon as she stood water started trickling down her leg.

“Dammit!” She cursed, waddling to the bathroom. This happened sometimes. When she was pregnant with the twins, she had to wear a panty liner for little accidents. In the bathroom, she realized that is was not in fact an accident. Her water had broken.

She had been in the bathroom for five minutes, when Mike came knocking.

“Everything okay in there? You don’t need any… help, right?” Mike really hoped she didn’t.

She grimaced as a mild contraction hit. “I’m good.”

“You don’t sound good.”

“What time is it?”

“Noon”

“Shit, they are on the field aren’t they.”

Mike had been watching the game in the living room. “Yeah, they are up by 2 right now, Blip is coming up soon.”

“Shit”

“You’re a freaking me out, Ev. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” she ground out as a stronger contraction hit.

Mike could hear the pain in her voice and his stomach dropped. “Are you in labor?”

“No, maybe, listen I was in labor with the twins for 18 hours. It’s fine. I’m just going to hang out until the game is over and then we can call Blip. I don’t want to throw off his game.”

"Should I call your mom to watch the boys? We could just go to the hospital and Blip could meet us there.”

“Mom’s out of town. She went to visit her sister in Atlanta.”

“Cool, cool, cool. So, uh, what should I do, like boil water?”

Evelyn laughed. “Sure, why don’t you go boil some water, and while your at it, you should probably saddle the horses too.”

“I know you’re joking, but I don’t really think now is the time for jokes.”

“Calm down, Mike. Take the boys to the Johnson’s house. They said they would watch them if they needed to.”

"What about you?"

“It is three houses down. You will be gone five minutes round trip. I think I can handle myself for five minutes.”

“Ok, but you’re sure you’ll be ok right?

“Just GO!”

He was back at the bathroom door four minutes later. “You ready to go yet, Ev? I got your bag.”

“Just…uhhhhh mmmmmm… I don’t… AHHHHHHH… Think we’re going to make it,”

Mike beat back all the fear boiling up inside of him. “Hey, can you open the door?”

The only response was a moan of pure agony.

“You aren't sitting by the door, are you?”

“No-ooooh,” she groaned.

Mike kicked the door in to find Evelyn Sanders crouched on the floor.

“I don’t think we’rrrrre going to make it,” she ground out.

“Come on, Ev. You want to go to the hospital. They have the good drugs there.”

She didn’t answer, just closed her eyes and worked through another contraction. He called 911 and put the phone on speaker between them.

“911. What is your emergency?”

“My friend is in labor and she says she’s not going to make it to the hospital.”

“Can I get your address so I can dispatch an ambulance?”

Evelyn moaned again, so Mike reached out. “Squeeze my hand, Ev. You got this. I’m here.” Then to the dispatcher. “659 Maple lane, in Golden Hill.”

“Ok, sir I want you to put some clean dry towels down for your friend then you are going to have have a look and tell me what you see.”

He grabbed some towels off the counter. “They said put towels down and then check…” he told Evelyn apologetically.

“Just do it already!”

When he looked, there was a tuft of curly black hair. “I can see the head.”

“Is the front door unlocked? The ambulance is almost there.”

“Yeah, I left it open.”

“Good, how is mom doing?”

“I’d be better if you two weren’t chatting like we are a damn Sunday brunch!”

“You should wash your hands all the way up to your elbows,” the operator instructed calmly.

Mike stood, but Ev didn’t let go of his hand. He kneeled back down, squeezing her hand. “I know you’re scared, but I promise I’m not leaving. I am going to do everything I can to get you and this baby to the hospital healthy and happy. That starts with me washing up real quick.”

Evelyn nodded, finally letting him go. He was still rinsing when she screamed again.

“I have to push. I can’t…” then came a low growl that was almost inhuman. He dropped back to his knees not even caring about the nasty crack that came out of them. On instinct he caught the baby, easing its shoulders out.

“It’s out. It’s a girl.” He announced as the new arrival let out a loud shriek.

“It’s a girl?” Evelyn asked leaning up on her elbows.

“Alright, wrap the baby in a clean towel hand her to Mom if she wants to do skin on skin. Ev was already taking the baby from him. He was tucking a towel around both of them when the paramedics ran in.

“I guess I’ll just…”

“You will stay right the hell where you are Michael! I was promised that you wouldn’t leave my side, and I expect you to keep that promise.”

And he did. He rode in the ambulance with them. He held the baby while she napped. He called Blip to give him the news. He stood in the nursery with Evelyn clutching his arm as the Doctor checked over the baby.

It turned out Michaela Sanders was perfect, at least in the eyes of her Godfather. Sure, she was only six and a half pounds. Yeah, she almost fit in the palm of his hand, but her personality was larger than life. The moment she grabbed his finger and looked up at him with those warm chocolate eyes, he was a goner. Mike loved all the Sanders’ kids, but everyone knew he had a special bond with little Mika.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I am of may not have been hording a several almost finished stories... hope you like it. Post a comment! Thanks! Also while I have been in a number of birthing rooms I never had to do the delivering (did get to cut the cord twice) so please excuse things being not exactly right.


End file.
